


Greek Zodiac

by IE (Innocent_eyeS)



Series: Zodiac Characters [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Hybrids, Male Homosexuality, Orgasm Control, Original Character(s), Shota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_eyeS/pseuds/IE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step 3. Sexually explicit scenes based on original characters.<br/>Chapters are separate scenes, and appear in the order listed under Part 2: Zodiac Scene Outlines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greek Zodiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aries submits. Leo takes advantage of the choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: hybrid, gay, ageplay

Battering Ram  


     Sunlight shines bright in the eastern sky, its warmth bearable in the open field where grass and brush still hide the cool ground in their dense shade. A boulder rises from the sea of vert, sculpted flat by the elements, and upon it a creature appearing as a man reclines to bask in the morning sun. His torso, back and arms are almost copper in skin, rough and worn with the virility of his years. A mop of brown hair hangs loose and unkempt from his upheld head, his shoulders and neck propped upon strong arms by which he leans back to grant his chest a perfect angle with the rising sun.  
     His chest, a shag carpet of lighter hair, though its strands course with gentle waves to obscure nearly wholly the chiseled features of his manly front. A full beard almost seamlessly connects the hair of his scalp with that beneath his chin, if only visually melding the two shades of their thatch. His cheekbones high and sharp, his eyelids shut as he relaxes in the silent breeze that sends tickling streams through his hairs as though they were imitating the surrounding grasses.  
     His human form is exemplified in clothing, a pair of pants decently covering his lower half, leading to bare feet curiously free of hair. Above, his thick mat is tucked away with wiry strays displaying their unrest, while beneath the base of his spine buds a feline tail, golden in color leading to the earthy tuft upon its end, loosely draping over the rock.  
     Movement in the distance catches his eye, draws his focus to the pale green blades swaying erratically against the gentle wind. Occasional flashes of brown gain his curiosity, and he heaves a sigh before claiming a smile. A stretch of his shoulders and a twist of his neck prepares him for the hunt, slipping himself off his seat and into the seclusion of the grass beneath. He crawls along the ground, back muscles flexing as he begins to stalk his prey, taking great care in the placement of each hand as he parts the foliage about his body. There, up ahead, the witless kid, rolling about in the dirt; what a perfect position to be met in.

     Just the moment Aries was certain he'd heard something, it was too late for him to avoid being pounced by the larger male, pinning first an arm and then his neck as a knee came pressing down against his lap. The gruff lion eyed that sleek form with the same smile that found him earlier. From the hair upon the ram's head and scraggly whiskers dangling from his chin, to his bare-chest and pants combination, the boy appeared just as his predator. Even the dirt which his fair skin had collected in tumbling granted him a darker shade than he truly was.  
     The weak struggle he gave was a slight disappointment, however, as though it were all too easy. Less fun for the playful lion, it seemed. At least he would begin to beg in word.  
     "Please," his crushed voice escaped, fearing the worst from this attack, "let me go."  
     "Let you go?" Leo laughed. "And why should I do that?" He loosened his grip on the other's throat, but kept his shoulder pinned.  
     "I'm not looking for trouble," his healing windpipe uttered, unsure what else he could offer as a reason.  
     "And do I look like trouble to you? Hah, my dear boy, you flatter me. Is that what you're playing at?" His head tilted and eyes narrowed, peering closer as the other showed fear to meet his glare.  
     "I-I'm sure I d-don't know what you mean," came the uneasy response, the ram's heart racing through his pulse.  
     Leo chuckled again, now adoring the fear he sensed. "Naive, are we? Well, there are ways around that as well. A little force, a little fun. That's my motto, anyway," he grinned. The lion pushed down upon the boy's shoulders, gaining a grunt as he did so, then fell back to sit beside, with one leg raised and the other bowed out.  
     The ram rolled side to side, groaning to be freed, though he knew it could not be over yet. Still, he weighed his chance of escape, and when he was certain the lion had given a lapse of attention, he turned himself about and climbed to his knees, preparing at last to dart away. But a wide hand gripped his ankle and held him back, even pulled him down to land flat with his face in the dirt.  
     "Really, now, where was the sense in that?" Leo teased while picking at his fingernails.  
     Aries didn't answer, only continued to tug his leg in an attempt to slip free, but to no avail. The feline barely fought to keep his grip, though his peripherals had noticed the short tail at his backside, and beneath it, the delicate crack revealed by hip-hugging jeans. As he shifted his spine and twisted about, even turned over once more in an effort to pry at the clutching grasp, the boy was not helping his position, for the lines leading beneath his waist were rousing a greater beast.  
     His captor responded to that effect. "You must realize, you're only making this worse for yourself."  
     The boy only grunted in reply, still wriggling small fingers around the digits that gripped his ankle tight. Finally, he gave up the effort and decided to kick his free leg upon the other's wrist.  
     Leo sighed and moved to wrap his other hand about that ankle, now with arms crossed and both legs bound. "I've warned you, boy," he'd reply, and twisted his arms in an alternate tug and push to force the kid around once again. Then, he motioned to pin both ankles within one grasp as he pulled himself up and simultaneously pressed his hand downward against the small buttocks. Groans were all that answered his actions, and as that proud hand tugged that rough material downward, neither were yet surprised where this was going.  
     A pull of the boy's body along the ground straightened his legs some as Leo's longest digit explored between his tight hold and searched out the nook he sought. Without a moment's delay, he pierced the barrier, explaining himself as he pried at it. "You've forced my hand, dear boy. Now my hand shall force you," he ended with a pleasant sort of huff, bringing out his finger before parting the muscle again.  
     But Aries was not so alarmed by this. In fact, where whines would be expected, even pleas or tears, he instead yielded sighs and gasps. His knees bent as one, not as though he were trying to separate his bonds. His hands, though fully free, remained at either side of his head, uselessly gripping tufts of grass; his tail was upright, stiff as his clenching cheeks, the only part of him which delighted to resist the onslaught. And around in front, pointing into the ground beneath a layer of denim, his childish hard-on responded to arousal.  
     "What's this? No more begging?" Leo was perplexed by this seeming shift in character. "Or do words escape you, my pet?" His finger delved a little deeper, hooking into the warming folds and peeling the hole upward toward his tail. The slick finger curled out and pressed against a cheek as he gave the boy a moment of rest.  
     "Please," came the whispered thought, with little breath behind it.  
     "Ah, so you _do_ wish release. But you no longer struggle for it. Is that how it is? You ask my permission?" The man loosed his hold on Aries, slowly, testing his motives as he started to retract his hands.  
     "No," the half-whisper stopped him. "Please..."  
     "Please what, my dear? Let's hear it."  
     Aries pulled a hand in, hiding a blush as he looked over his shoulder and caught eye-contact with the older male. "Please...don't stop," he uttered.  
     Leo's brow raised at this, wholly unexpecting the request. He did not need to be told twice, but neither did he return that finger to its crevice; he simply clutched the boy's waistline at the rear and thus heaved the lighter creature upon his knees. Himself rising up as he'd shoved the waistline lower—content to keep those jeans snug around the young body—Leo unfastened his own trousers to free his rapidly growing shaft and press its bulbous head against the boy's ass, a hand upon his backside and thumb beneath his tail to grant him the leverage needed to slip into that tight opening.  
     Breath caught and eyes winced shut, fists tightening and tail erect as the young thing made a show of the stress which was gladly forced upon him now. Unlike the digit which had driven inward like a nail, this thicker tool chafed his boyish cheeks, pressed close by his stretching waistline. "It seems the body is not as willing as the mind," the lion laughed. His thumb at the boy's back began to part one buttock as his other hand came to grip the other and peel it aside; then he spat into the cleavage and danced his prick through the spot of lubricant before forcing it downward once more to gain at last a suitable depth.  
     "There, my pet. I've got you now. Is this what you've wanted all along?" The warmth of the one upon the other's entrance finally increased tenfold with the sudden slip of that weakening ring accepting the plum within heated interior, still too rough and tight to grant much headway.  
     The kid's jaw dropped and with it a loud sigh, eyes soft in their focus as the tip squeezed its way forward, leading on the more rigid shaft which now continued to press steadily onward. A mere inch inside, the lion took his chances and thrust himself into the boy, and the boy into the ground, hands migrating along Aries's sweat- and dirt-stained skin, clutching either hip to meet his blows. Never a backward motion, Leo was determined to give this _ram_ just what he'd wanted.  
     No complaints came to his ears, though tightness ever offered an equal sentiment. "You do not...get this treatment often, I see," Leo spoke amidst his own forceful grunts. "No matter. I rather enjoy a challenge now and then." Finally, the older male would begin to drag his hips away, the clutch upon his skin rolling it over himself before allowing it the slight friction of escape. "Don't worry. I'll not...ruin this hole for others." He now pressed more rapidly inward, slamming his body into the other's buttocks in a thrust that bumped the boy's prick roughly against the ground. "I'll be...sure to make...this quick."  
     Heaving grunts falling from above as a hand lands behind Aries's head, were answered from below as full weight of the larger shoved himself to and fro, more in control of the smaller's body as a seeming extension of his own. Aries struggled to at least soften each blow, grant them more give, hold his legs steady. As it was, Leo's shaft was ever wrapped in a warm gut, barely rubbing against it more than an inch in either direction. It was a slow grind for them both, yet for each the sensuality of the bottom's position allowed their libido to surge.  
     The ram was the first to lose composure, his lusts having burned since before that finger prodded him. His tailhole loosened in the fractional moment before his climax, loins melting in the flush of heat before they cinched around the penetrating offender in their tightest hold yet. Leo felt this alternating twitch but continued to pound his way through it, seeking instead the rhythm he had discovered thus far. Aries was made all the weaker by it, his mind passing in and out of a faint as his hardened stick jabbed repeatedly into that spot beneath him. An ejaculation begged released from his taint, and each pump broke his consciousness, yet a drop could not escape.  
     The continuing motions of the older dragged through the younger's orgasm 'til throbbing pulse migrated up to his head. His moment passed, and though the urge remained its workload was now reset. Leo drove his thrusts lower to the ground, flicking the denim waistband against his base and humping the boy more rapidly now as his climax arose to take them both by surprise. One's back arched upward while the other curved over him, huffing his quick breath before driving a final slam inward, the explosion backfiring out of the tight space in several sticky bursts, each accompanied by the satisfied groan of the elder creature.  
     Leo tugged himself free as the half-conscious kid shuddered beneath him; he squeezed out a final leaking squirt of his load and drizzled it pleasantly around the boy's buttocks. "There," he cooed as he fixed Aries's jeans back up his narrow body, "you're free to go now, my delightful plaything." He tucked his messy shaft into the crotch of his pants once more as the boy slowly began to pull his own weight upon his elbows, turning half over as he lifted a knee. Allowed to leave, yet his body still ached with the need for another kind of release. As he pushed himself up to sit—the drippings in his groin making him blush—he looked his master over once more, but was never again granted acknowledgment. Instead, the man rose to his feet and sighed with a stretch. He looked to the sky and uttered, "It's almost midday," and without another thought, he paced off into the field.


End file.
